


Fuckissey

by helloihavealife



Category: The Smiths
Genre: BDSM, Edgeplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, asked for it, he asked for it tho, i hate him so fucking much, i want to die, jeordie not morrissey, jeordie rapes morrissey, well morrissey also, which one you ask, yes - Freeform, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloihavealife/pseuds/helloihavealife
Summary: oof  plz dont read this trash





	Fuckissey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trent_In_A_Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trent_In_A_Tree/gifts).



> oof disclaimer i dont rape people but all women and twinks are objects and ya ok bye. my friend made me do this, he says he didnt make me but he did so.  
> fuck you jeordie!!!!

Fuckissey

“On your knees” the younger man hissed in an domineering whisper. The taller man scoffed and flipped him so he now had his back against the wall.

“Jesus” he almost sighed “that’s not how this is going to go. You can’t just hit on a rock star in a bar than expect them to let you top them, huh?” seeing the younger man still smirking a little he added in a harsher tone “You belong to me tonight, understand?” when the younger man still didn't move or say anything he started at him, interlocking in a rough kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance he felt an object being pulled from the other man's pocket. He pulled away, confused, and as he did he saw the flip of a blade and he froze.

“I said. On. Your. Fucking. Knees”

the tip of the knife was now pressed firmly to Morrissey's collarbone, his hands resing open-palmed on the wall behind him in surrender. He started slowly lowering himself onto his knees, knife moving with him.

“Put your hands in front of you” 

“What the fuck are you doing?” morrissey hesitantly spat, keeping his hands where they were.  
The shorter man smirked slightly and stayed silent, just pulled his hands from above him and tied his wrists into a simple cuffed position. Morrissey whimpered slightly as the knives dull edge slid across his collarbone and down his chest, touching to the top of his shirt.

“Not so tough now, are you?” he smirked at the scared look on the other mans face and slid the knife down further, over his shirt, tracing circles around his chest and belly. Morrissey shuddered and he let his head fall back, avoiding the other man’s glance as he took the shirt bottom in his hands and cut through the thicker line of fabric and bringing the knife back to the taller mans shirt, he ripped the fabric up revealing a hard breathing tight chest. 

“You’re pretty for a fucking asshole” the older man looked up at him, confused. “This is what happens when you insult people who don’t deserve it, Morrissey”

Morrissey started to breathe hard as he felt a hand sliding down his chest and abdomen, his breath hitched as his pants were unbuckled and hastily pulled down and thrown off. He hated himself for his body’s reaction to being handled so roughly. 

“Please” Morrissey whimpered 

“Begging already, are we?” he smirked and wrapped a hand around his thigh, smiling at the other man's reaction. 

The man slowly slid his hand up his thigh and stroked along his tight boxers, earning a slight moan from morrissey. He chuckled and stood up, the other man's eyes follow him. He walked a few feet around the man than knelt down my his side, holding the knife to his throat.

“I can see your getting excited, me threatening to cut your pretty body makes you hard? What a whore” morrisseys head fell back as heat flew into his body, he could almost feel the other mans words on tingling on his skin. “If you want something, ask nicely”

“I don't want anything from you” morrissey gasped out. He heard the younger man chuckle.

“Even though I know that's not true, I don't really care if you want it” he was now pushing the taller man down to the floor positioning him so that his head was on the ground and he was still on his knees, morrissey whimpered as the knife blade tempted at breaking the skin of his neck. Than he felt the rope go slack around his wrists, and his arms were placed behind him by the other man, and tied again. The blunt edge of the knife then slid across his shoulder and ran down his bare spine, resting on the curve of his lower back. Than the older man heard a belt buckle come undone and a zipper unzip, and felt the tip of the younger man press against his entrance. He heard the other man whimper and groan, powerless underneath him.   
O0f

**Author's Note:**

> sorry ya'll


End file.
